The Morning After
by EPM
Summary: Seiya/Haruka. After a party Seiya and Haruka must face the morning after.
1. The Morning After

For those who wanted it, here it is. Enjoy...or not. It is the choice of the reader ^-^.  
The Morning After  
By EPM  
  
The first thing Seiya was aware of was that her head hurt, a lot. She clutched her head as she woke up groggily. The next thing she was aware was that her mouth felt like fuzz and her eyes were sore. She suppressed the urge to throw up.  
'Great, my first hangover...on Earth that is' she thought bitterly to herself as she licked her dry lips.  
  
She squinted in the bright morning light at the clock, which read 11:00 AM. Hang about, that wasn't her clock! She darted her head around the alien room, her head pounding at the sudden movement. This wasn't her room; she looked at the bedside table to find a photo of all the girls. The one next to it in a silver frame was….Michiru. She was on tour at the moment, but unlike most of her tours Haruka didn't go with her.  
"Oh Kami no"   
  
Without turning around, she reached out and cautiously felt beside her, searching. Her hand came across a bump, a rather large Haruka shaped bump. She dared a glanced and turned around only to stifle a gasp. There was Haruka, nude and fast asleep next to her. A tiny squeak emanated from her before she clasped her over her mouth as the urge to vomit came back.  
"Oh Kami she'll kill me!" she whispered in horror, and looked around for her clothes. She spotted them in the corner in a pile...along with Haruka's.   
  
"My first time and it was with my worst enemy" she murmured bitterly. She stood up and walked towards the corner and quickly pulled on her clothes. She quickly marched to the door and opened it. She was about to step through when she stopped and looked back one last time at Haruka, sleeping peacefully in the bed they shared last night, she lowered her eyes to the floor and walked out.  
  
Haruka let out a distressed sigh as she opened her eyes and wrapped the sheets tightly around herself.  
"Seiya..."  
  
Authors notes:  
This was based on a Seiya/Haruka fic called 'Dawn' where the two wake up together and it's a happy ending. But in MY fic its going to be angst like. Hope u like, more to come. R&R 


	2. Washing Away The Pain

The next part is up, so all I have to say is enjoy. But be warned the content is for mature readers, no stupid flames please.  
  
Part 2  
Seiya walked into the apartment she shared with Taiki and Yaten, getting more upset and frustrated every second she was in the shower to clean herself. How could she have been so careless? Even if she was drunk she should have just left. She sat on the sofa and dug her face in her hands, trying to remember what happened last night.  
  
There was a party at Makoto's, everyone was there with the exception of Setsuna, Michiru and Hotaru. There was lots of drinking and Seiya had had a few more to try and drown her sorrows at seeing Usagi dancing drunkenly with her Mamo-chan. So she knocked back a few, so what? Problem she wasn't the only one looking for comfort in the bottom of a glass. Haruka was pretty cut up after Michiru left on tour alone after an argument, taking Hotaru with her. Seiya thought it was unfair for Michiru to take Hotaru, Haruka loved that little kid and Seiya liked her too.  
  
Seiya struggled to recall the events of the previous night but she did remember that she found the race car driver slumped in a dark corner on her own, crying uncontrollably. Even after all Haruka put her through Seiya couldn't leave her like that, damn her soft heart!  
  
So she lifted the fallen racer up and excused themselves from the party as she tried to get Haruka home, which wasn't easy, they were both quite drunk. If only the floor would stop turning upside down and turning funny colours. Some where between the two apartments Haruka had burst out laughing madly, grabbing onto Seiya tightly. Seiya in her drunken state had laughed also.  
  
Finally they had made it to the door of the Outer apartment, laughing all the way. Haruka had fumbled with the key in the lock and managed to knock the door open. Seiya had moved to leave when a hand stopped her.  
"Stay" she slurred, that was the only word she could remember, that and the stench of booze in the air.  
The last thing she remembered was stumbling into the dark room.  
  
"I was wondering where you were this morning" a voice suddenly broke in. Seiya jerked around to see Taiki heading towards the kitchen, rubbing her head lightly, even geniuses are allowed to get plastered once in a while. She searched the cupboards and drawers in her PJ's until she triumphantly held the aspirin bottle up.  
"I woke up early and checked on you but you weren't there so I went back to bed"  
  
She got a glass of water and came over to Seiya, who was wringing her hands nervously. Now she had to make up a good excuse. Her specialty ...not!  
"Um yeah, well I took a long walk to clear my head, burn it out of my system" she fumbled, as best she could given the lack of preparation time. Thank Kami it was Yaten asking, with her empathic powers she would suss Seiya in a second. But even Taiki managed to lift a suspicious eyebrow at Seiya.  
  
When Taiki was finished swallowing the pills Seiya took the glass and downed its remains in one second flat. She needed rid the burning of her throat.  
"How was Haruka last night" she asked causally, reading the delivered morning newspaper. Of course, Seiya took this the wrong way and seemed to choke on some water still in her throat. Once again Taiki raised an eyebrow. The singer was becoming more and more stressed at her situation; she needed a well-needed shower. To try and wash away last night like a bad dream. Oh kami what had she done!?!?!  
  
"Excuseme" she blurted and ran into the bathroom, not caring how it looked anymore. She could feel her eyes water as the shock of this morning started the fade and the reality settled in. She locked the door and turned the shower on full blast and very hot. Her clothes once again in a pile in the corner she stepped in and under the spray of water. The temperature was too high and soon her skin turned bright red but she didn't care. She grabbed some soap and lathered it, washing every inch of her body but she still wasn't clean. She was still dirty, dirty on the inside. The sound of the shower drowned out her sobs and the water mingled with her tears.  
  
Haruka curling into a ball in her own shower, crying as well but also muttering one sentance over and over again. This her only explanation of what happened last night.  
"Did I......rape her?" she sobbed out. She cried even harder.  
  
  
Authors notes: Before you start not even I can make a fic that extreme, its not a rape fic. It's a very delicate subject and not one to be played with. Thanks for the reviews so far. My thanks to Caster for posting this fic on her site. Simply type Caster in the author search to find her and click on the homepage for more Seiya/Haruka goodness. Till next time  
BTW More other fic updates very soon 


	3. Meeting of Fate

Hi! Sorry I took so long...no internet and that. Twinkle little Starlight is just about ready and will be on by Monday. Caster, thanks for putting this on ur site and Casper.you have my permission to put this on ur site.Thanks for waiting for this ppl. Please review, enjoy!!!!!  
  
  
When Seiya got out of the bathroom after calming herself down her eyes connected with Yaten, who looked far from happy. She noticed Taiki looked a little guilty and put the two together, that grass!!  
"Did she hurt you?" Yaten demanded as Seiya sat down to a waiting cup of coffee. Seiya frowned at her and downed the coffee in one, crying had made her throat parched.  
"No, Haruka didn't do anything last night. I dropped her off and came straight home mother" she added sarcastically, damn annoyed. Yaten looked slightly surprised of the way Seiya talked to her, making her more suspicious. She grabbed Seiya by the wrist and yanked her sleeve up, Seiya promptly stopped her. She knew the smaller Light was looking for bruises or cuts from any attack. Seiya was afraid she might find any marks giving away what really happened last night. Hopefully no love bites!  
"Get off me Yaten I'm fine!" she shrieked and got away from the table. She glared at her teammates one last time before grabbing her keys and walking out the door, slamming it.  
  
Haruka threw the duvet on the floor, reading to remove the soiled sheets from the bed, removing the evidence. She couldn't remember how, but Seiya was in her apartment last night but she could remember how she threw her one time adversary against the door, not in anger but in lust and kissed her harshly. Moments later they were on the bed, kissing and fumbling to remove clothes but Seiya had tensed for a moment and had said something. It sounded like"  
'Haruka, stop, please'"  
  
Haruka had said something back but she couldn't remember, after that the memory skipped ahead and the last thing she remembered was the two having sex, willing or not. She felt disgusted at herself, for doing that to Seiya, she didn't deserve it. No one did. But Seiya was so beautiful now she came to Earth in her real form, though she still wore her suits most of the time she would wear women's clothing and she did look good. So she took her. When she woke up that morning Seiya was asleep in her arms, looking so peaceful. Even though she hadn't a clue how that came about when she woke, Haruka still cuddled up to her…until she remembered.   
  
So she crawled to the other side, wide-awake until her raven-haired one nightstand woke up and she pretended to sleep. When she heard the gasp of shock and the door closing she knew what she had done was wrong.  
  
She was about to pull the sheets of when there was a knock on the front door. In that moment she panicked. What if it were the princess? She couldn't face her now, or it might be the police come to arrest her for rape? Even worst it could be Taiki and Yaten coming to get her. Nervously, she slowly walked over to the door and opened it to reveil...Seiya. She stood, looking Haruka straight in the eye with no emotion. She was still wearing the same clothes from last night, which still stank of booze but she was perfectly sober now. Haruka would never have guessed Seiya would over come near her again.  
  
"Mind if I come in?" she asked quietly, breaking the ice. Haruka blinked and hesitated for a moment before moving aside, letting Seiya enter.  
"Gomen nasei Haruka-san" She said as she turned to Haruka, eyes slightly downcast, as Haruka's widened. Why was Seiya apologising? She was the one who had forced herself on the poor girl.  
"I should have stopped you last night, I shouldn't have just accepted your answer and continued... she trailed off, still embarrassed, she looked away.   
"My answer?" Haruka whispered but Seiya didn't hear her. Why wasn't she angry with her?  
"About Michiru, I should have known you would never leave her, despite your words" she continued, shaking her head.  
  
"My words?" she whispered again and this time Seiya heard her. Seiya looked surprised, surely Haruka wasn't that drunk? If she couldn't remember then why was she been so quiet?   
"Don't you remember? You said she didn't matter anymore and because I was so drunk I let you carry on...since I didn't know what to do and all" she blushed a light pink and rubbed her arm in nervousness. Haruka was too busy thinking to blush as she strained to remember, Seiya looked nervous last night when she had spoken. Then it hit her like a brick, Seiya asked is she was okay with cheating on Michiru. She actually agreed to cheat on her destined? Yet, Seiya had no reason no lie about it, she wouldn't' dare!  
"Haruka, you okay?" Seiya asked, touching the racers arm gently. Haruka startled and blinked rapidly.   
  
She smiled weakly and dismissed it with a wave of her hand. She was relieved at least that she didn't rape Seiya. So Seiya willingly did it? Very interesting.  
"Don't worry about her, it's my problem. Did you...regret last night, being in first time and all?" she asked casually yet attempting to sound casual and sensitive at the same time. Seiya looked uncomfortable for a second but hid it quickly.  
"Well I wasn't nervous during it and there was no pain. At least it was someone I knew...you were gentle" she mused, trying to make sense of it all. Haruka smiled, though she wasn't sure why. She cheated on Michiru, with Seiya of all people but she still felt okay.  
  
They both laughed nervously and avoided eye contact. A silence feel over them and Seiya finally moved to leave but once again Haruka caught her arm. Haruka's green eyes locked with Seiya's blue ones. They stared at each other for a few moments, doubts and fears being sent between each other, before understanding passed and they moved closer. Seiya held onto Harukas arms and closed her eyes and felt soft lips on hers. A pair of arms circled her waist and the kiss deepened. They found their way back to the sweat and blood soaked bed, not to carry on where they left off. But to stay in each others arms, for ever if they choose. 


End file.
